Episode 8634 (8th May 2015)
Plot David continues to refuse to take Gail's calls. Sarah does the same to Callum to gain more time. Eileen asks Sean to join her and Adrian in the bistro afterwards. Emily fetches Mary's shopping to help her with her sit-in at the motorhome. She continues to blame a protesting Julie for her predicament. Todd offers Julie his support. Sarah tells Callum not to worry about David and lies that he's with Martin and gives him a false address in Warrington to stop him calling the police. Todd berates Mary for being a parasite on society for non-payment of council tax but also persuades her that Julie wasn't to blame. Steve reluctantly admits he has to trace the dog's owner. Unable to come up with his own ideas, Tony asks Lloyd for ideas for his best man’s speech. David calls Gail from the centre of Liverpool, assuring her they’re fine but he can’t return home and risk losing Max. As David kills the call, he’s horrified to realise Max has disappeared. It’s obvious to Michelle and Andrea that Lloyd should be Steve’s best man and not Tony. They decide to sort it out. A furious Callum rings Sarah from Warrington but she acts innocent. Max rings his dad. Tony admits to Michelle that he wouldn't be offended if Steve asked Lloyd to be his best man. Finding Julie in the Rovers, Mary apologises for suspecting her of lodging the complaint. As Julie graciously accepts, they’re interrupted by a panicking Emily. The women emerge from the pub just in time to see the motorhome being towed away. Todd is amused to hear the news. Billy says he’d rather stay in than go to the bistro. Sean’s disappointed, realising he’s worried about being seen together. Mary starts to get drunk, worried about where she'll sleep. Julie tells her she has an idea. David sees Max by the dockside but Callum's car draws up and he gets to him first. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Waitress - Mary Duffy *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Liverpool - Albert Dock entrance, Salthouse Quay and Hartley Quay *Dock View Lodge Hotel - Dining room Notes *A man that David Platt speaks to at Salthouse Quay in Liverpool is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *Lloyd Mullaney references the time that Steve McDonald met Shania, a transvestite, in Malta. This occured in Episode 6612 (3rd August 2007). He also talks about Steve's refusal to have a vasectomy in Episode 8298 (10th January 2014). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail blames Sarah for David's predicament, which gets even worse when Max wanders away from him; Mary's motorhome is towed away; and Sean worries that Billy doesn't want to be seen in public with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,620,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes